A Virus of Fate
by WriteYourNinjago
Summary: DONT SCROLL. Decent days can turn bad. Worrisome in fact. That is why Zane is lost in thought. Something's wrong. Takes place between the Final battle and Rebooted. I DO NOT own Ninjago. Sorry if its a bad summary but please read on! Rated teen in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic. Please use criticism because I need to know what to change! I will injoy writing my way with the help of others! Thanks you. Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

As decent of a day it started as, it was strange. As strange as I put it off, I ignored it, forgot it. But that's not like me. I was build to protect other who can not protect themselfs. So This troubles me now that I think of it. Those thing today where very off, worrisome, but I payed no mind?

"Zane. You with me? Zane?"

I was snapped out if my thoughts when a hand shook violently in front of my face. Along with the voice, of Cole.

"I'm sorry Cole, did you need me?"

"I was just wondering about you. You seem off at the minute."

I opened my mouth to respond to Cole, but shut it finding noting to say. He WAS right. But not completely. In the next brief second, I finally responded.

"Yes Cole. I feel fine" I felt this cold bad feeling. Guilt.

Never once have I lied. Especially to my brothers. No one understands, being built to protect others. Or just plain being built.

But perhaps I awnsered a little too quickly.

"Your not telling me everything are you?"

Yep. Too soon. I'm very conflicted. Telling him he would worry more thus want to put himself in harms way to protect, If I don't tell him he will 'bug' me about it. I decided to take the protection route.

"Cole please leave me be, I'm not feeling right"

"We can he-"

"I said leave me alone, now please leave"

I have never used that tone before, half yelling, never I hope to use it again. Cole stared at me in shock as the others came in, confusing written on their faces.

"Hey guys what happened we heard a loud voice an- um guys."

"I'm sorry brothers."

That is when I left the room, to our shared room, and locked the door frantically.

_Back with the others_

"Cole what happened?"

He just stood in shock. Not to make a pun on my element.

"Jay, go check on Zane. This is your stage of expertise"

He finally responded after a minute. But I left and did to tasks. But what was wrong with Zane?

**Well that's it for now fanreaders! Please give feedback I feel quite good about this chapter** (yay)


	2. Chapter 2

**I give all my thanks to anyone who reviewed my story, I almost cried AwesomeAuthor! Thank you so much! I am also very new to this and go check my poll for another OC in the story. I do not own Ninjago.**

I went down what seemed a cold hallway. I finally came upon our shared room and attempted to twist the knob. Locked. That's when I heard a scream.

"No no no!"

"Zane! You ok?!"

Only respond is another scream and the approach of the Kai and Cole. Something's wrong with Zane and I know it! He need our he-

"Don't come in, please I'm fine."

_Zane pov_

I was pacing. Our room was small making it harder for my movement. What it wrong with me? Wait, slithering?

"So it was you?"

"Indeed my fellow friend. And I have someone with me too!"

"No no no!"

But then a cloth was around my mouth and everything went black.

**Yes I already have one OC and I will put his description in the next chapter. Please do use criticism. Sorry it's short. Have a nice day/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanreaders. Sorry about how last chapter was so short, sooo I thought I would make it up to you with a longer one! Remember I do all this on my iPhone! Please do review I'm glad I have so many views! But only two review ( as I have seen ) enjoy!**

_**Coles pov**_

I was still shocked when I heard a scream for help.

"No no no!"

"Zane!"

Me and Kai yelled in unison as we darted down the cold hallway. I hope Jay and Zane are ok.

"Don't come in, I'll be fine"

It sounded similar to Zane. Similar, not the exact same. Well whatever anyone said, I'm knocking this door down!

"Earth!"

A bright shine that's was tinted with green surrounded me as I became one with my element and my true potential. I splintered the whole door into many pieces on the ground just in time to see a grayish-blue figure escape out a broken window. Along with a white one.

_? Pov_

I got him. Seems this Skales person, or snake, is useful after all. Now I can start my plan. We may be bound by 'blood' but not by heart. I'll return him in a few days. His temper already seems to have risen due to my shockwave virus. Travels through the air unnoticed. It's like a human virus, morphs 'cells' into the virus thus spreading. But with Zane, it spreads through the system changing his inputs and outputs. Thus the Virus of Fate.

"Let's hurry back! We need to finish what we started!"

Yes. What 'we' started.

_Kai's pov_

Was that a black and white figure flying out the window or am I just crazy?

"You guys saw that too right?"of course jay is the first to answer.

"Yea it was like a huge blur! Just black and whit like and old TV show but color in the background! Seriously though what was that th-"

"All right Jay, we get it" I was quite annoyed by this point until Cole spoke up.

"Ok, one where's Zane?"

He was right! Zane was no where to be seen! Unless that's white was Zane.

"I think that white of the figure was him"

"Already figured that out" geez Cole no need to get smart. But then Jay had to make a joke.

"We have a Ninjanapper"

I then ignored him as my eye found a journal marked 'Fears and Past Enemies' And went to pick it up until Coke asked me a question.

"Kai what are you doing? That's Zane's stuff."

I then pick up the journal and show him the lettering. He then made a small surprised look.

"Wait, Zane has enemies!"

And of course Jay had to say it.

**Thanks zanejulien for the review it really helped in the making of this chapter! I love to write but I try hard to get it done so thanks for the reminder. And because I didn't exactly introduce my OC yet I won't describe it yet. Hehe. Have a nice day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I started this at 8:00pm on the 19th so just an FYI to see how long it takes for stories so you have an idea of when I post. I will start...**

**NOW!**

I finally woke up after what felt like ages. I feel different though. I moved my arms to see if I was chained. I was but not to tightly but enough to keep me in.

"Ah, so Zany has woken up hmm?"

"Go away and free me, Kurai"

"Little feisty are we? That's good"

"How is that good! You get out of here and free my from this dang prison before I rip you app- AAAAH!"

I fell to my knees, chains keeping my hands up. This feeling. I wasn't programmed with this much of it. What is this. Why is Kurai, my brother in blood, doing this to me?

"Do you like my new device? It's a little surprise I put below your artificial skin" he stats holding a button. "One press to send electricity into your system"

I'm starting to give in. Maybe he's right, I should join him. But my brothers.

"Please don't hurt my friends"

"Oh those fools? I won't hurt them, you will"

No. No Kurai is playing me! I would never hurt them! But why is it so tempting! I knew he was the one I sensed out in our forest stroll! I thought it would be ok. He knows me, he's my true brother. But is he a friend? Another wave of electricity comes through my system as I feel more hatred for everyone.

"They left you, the haven't even come for you yet, brother."

True but, how long is yet.

"How long has it been?"

"About three days"

Three days! They hate me! The dislike me! I'm just another broken invention! But Kurai, he can fix me. He knows me.

"I know what your thinking Zane. You will join me, no?"

"I can't"

Another wave of the shocking electricity. But a voice is in my head too. I sense it, not speaking. But waiting.

"I will give you back to your friends now, don't tell them anything"

"Yes, I won't"

That is when I am knocked out once more to be move to another location.

_With Kai Jay and Cole_

Jay's pov

It's been three days we have searched. Yet no sign!

"Guys this is really bad! Like bad bad!"

"All right motormouth now be quiet"

If we could just have a clue where he was at then we would have a better chance at this! Please be ok Zane. That's when we heard footsteps on the ship. Followed by Lloyd running in with-

"Zane!" We all shout in unison.

"Guys he was just laying out on the deck! Out of the blue!"

"W-well check him out for anything!"

"Like what? How are we supposed to do this your the robo guy!"

Kai was right. But nothing seems wrong. I open his chest door to see all the gears and wires in place.

"He may just be beaten a little. Nothing is damaged" But Cole had something to say too

"We can never be too sure"

**My cliffhanger! I finished the same day at 9:30 and I'm going to proofread.**

**Proofreads**

**Done with that and ready for more criticism! Remember to review and keep being the fanreaders you all are! Have a nice day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fanreaders! And fanwriters I won't forget you! Please review I need them! Spread the word of this fanfiction too! I also want to say I have a different writing style and it's do short chapters but update a lot. Enjoy!**

I've woken up. Well, somewhat. I can hear voiced of my brothers. Or 'friends' if I can call them that. They seem to worry though, I sense it. Wait, the voices are clearer now.

"Should we tell him about his book?"

"Let's not, he already must have been through a lot"

"I agree with Cole. We don't have sensei Wu with us until another week. We need to ask him about what to do."

"Alright Jay" Kai seems to have Jay on his bad side.

I finally have enough strength to open my eyes and prop myself up with my shaking elbows, almost. I fall back down on my back with a soft thud thanks to the mattress.

"Zane are you ok?"

"Kai I would rather you don't come near me" Kai did a double take and stepped back.

I was still unsure about all of this. Kurai said they forgot about me, but they seemed to worry.

"Zane are you sure you want to be left al-"

"I'm sure!"

Cole's pov

"I'm sure!"

Woah what's wrong with Frosty? Maybe someone messed with his code?

"Did someone mess up your code, Zane?"

"No, no."

He seems unsure about this. As am I. I would leave him be if it wasn't for his actions. He seems stressed. Fists clenched, not making eye contact, basically just stressed. It was my turn to check him out.

"Hey, I know your stressed, can we help you out?"

"No Cole! You will never help me! You never did for three days! Now you help me do you?" His hands started to form icicles around then, like daggers. All of a sudden he lunged. I hardly had time to sidestep Andy side got scraped as me ran into the wall.

"Woah!" Kai and Jay said in unison as the struggled to pin him down. I ran to help, and due to my earth element I keeled him down myself. But what in the name of The First Spinjitzu Master is going on?

**Oh no! Another cliff! Please review and pm me for suggestions! I will give credit to you for your ideas! Bye for now fanreaders have a good day/night**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fanreaders go check out zanejulien and his amazing story Nindroid's Prophecy! It's amazing. Anyways I felt lazy today sorry! Enjoy!**

"Skales!"

I'm in need of that pesky snake! I hope he trained his other serpentine well. We need defenses for if the ninja come for revenge. Just then Skales slithered into my room.

"Yessss massster"

"I would enjoy if you would be a great second hand and do somthing I ask for once!"

"I'll get right to it sssir!"

Ahh! The fear in this voice of the general. Always pleases me, hope he finally knows how to work this thing.

"The tracking device iss ssset up ssssir"

"Thank you very much"

Just then I shove him aside to look at the large monitor. He's still at the bounty, he marker is flashing red.

"What doessss it mean?"

"It means it's activated!"

The virus has infected its first thing, Zane's mainframe. Now to make it more intense with a little spark. Now just press the button and it doubles over every gear, every wire, and will soon be in my control!

Kai's pov

"Cole, keep him down"

"It's not as easy as you think!"

I have to go look for that book. There!

I pick up the book and flip to the first page

_Kurai_

_A technological genius whom tryed to set a virus into my system. He may do it again._

That's it? That's it! What ever it's still bad! Let's fix Zane up now.

Zane's pov

I was kicking and punching. Nothing let me out of Cole's grasp. That's when I saw Kai looking in my book! My book! I let out all my energy as a shockwave entered my body. I pushed Cole off his feet onto Kai who dropped the book and fell with Cole on his back. Now it was jays turn. Jay high kicked me before I could move. Sending me too the wall as I jumped off it and onto Jay. He looked at my in shock. Then that voice waiting to speak spoke. 'Leave them and come to your true bother' and indeed I will! I jump off of Jay as Cole and Kai got up to chase me and I ran. Ran through the birchwood forest. My home with my brother, the voice giving me directions. Now to meet Kurai on the same side again. Good bye, 'brothers'.

**That's it for now! I'm not sure about the fighting part but I thought it was good! Please review I need it bad! We'll bye my fanreaders!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Favorite chapter to write. I made a triple banana split of suspense with this one! Enjoy!**

Now to start my plan in action. Judging by the marker, Zane will be her in approximately 3.46 minutes. I just need to plan our attack on the city. They did this to me. They threw me on the streets! Unlike Zane who was lucky and survived and included, I was the opposite. Now if everyone would appreciate me for once it would better for everyone! Then Zane comes in. Everyone knows him as a hero, once they see he is on my side, they will fear us. He is my brother and mine alone.

"The white ninja issss here sssir"

"We'll what are you waiting for! The grass to grow?! Bring him in here. Now!"

I was feed up with his ignorance. At least I'm about to put him back in that tomb again. Then they will have no hope. The door then opens and reveals a white clad Zane.

"I'm here to join you brother!"

"I'm glad we can be together again"

Jay's pov

I can't believe my eyes! Or Zane's eyes, they where red! Red I say! I know something's wrong maybe a bug or a glitch? I don't know but we have to find him or else he will find us! On no we're so hooped! Please oh please be ok Zane!

"Kurai!"

Kai growled with the anger of the Overlord defeated by a mouse. But for real! Who was that guy? A new enemy? More danger? I don't know but that name sounds really bad! We are so very hooped!

" may I ask who Kurai is Kai?"

Cole was the one to snap me out of my thoughts and rants. But yea who was he? I guess I will find out. Kai hands a book to Cole as I walk over too him. Wait, Zane has enemies? Enemies! Zane is the most peaceful person I know and he has enemies that hack his system and take over his own mind! This is out of hand!

**Indeed Jay it is out if hand. Now let's go and review this dang chapter cause there are like only three people reviewing I mean come on! Please and have a goo day/night**


	8. Chapter 8

Geez my so called BFF is a jerk. Anyways let's get to the story! Enjoy!

I finally arrived. My brother is very pleased. I can tell without my sixth sense. I walk in slowly and carefully invade any traps are placed. Testing the location or my steps. I can never be to carful around anyone. It's to risky.

"Brother it's safe with me, remember I an the one who saved your life"

This was true, he saved my life on a dangerous occasion. Death by height, 55.67 miles to be exact. It was hard for both of us. But we both survived, he grabbed me at the last minute, I almost died.

"Yes I am thankful for that, so now I can have my revenge on those ninja for making fun of me all of my time there!"

"Indeed. I also want to have some revenge on Ninjago City, they made me like this. Left me on the streets with the venom of the Devourer. I was forced to drink my only water source. That blasted venom was the bane of kindness in my mainframe. But I decided to use it to my advantage to destroy this place like the Overlord once wanted to. But better"

"I agree with you! You always had faith in me brother! Some of what Sensei Wu never had!

And that was that, my new master of shadow. Rule the world side by side. Never ending rule for eternity.

Sensei Wu's pov

I know this was a vacation to relax, but I can't. I must consult to the spirit smoke. I sit down in a separate room from the main of our hotel. They disabled smoke detectors for this room for my spirit smoke upon request. Then I saw it, Zane running from The Bounty and into The Birchwood Forest. This struck fear on my face. I half calmly walked out of the room and shout the door to find Nya siting in the main couch and reading a book. She looked up from her book with question in my hurry over to her.

"Sensei Wu? What happened?"

"Nya please get the ultra dragon ready to go, the ninja are in trouble"

Sorry kinda short I did this on my way to volunteering. So yea. I may write more today but I may not. And give me feedback if you want me and zanejulien to do a story together! I think it would be a good idea. Anyways, good day/night! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm so happy, swords is amazing, ZJ is the girl of the world, and I love writing! Enjoy!

I am so worried! My team needs the ice to take some of the damage from attacks! To keep us from insanity! I feel like I'm losing my self, I know Kai has lost it. He and Zane were really close.

"This is mad! Zane is gone and you sit her doing nothing! We need to save him! He has to be somewhere. Think about where's a place he loves dearly?"

"Kai that's it! Birchwood Forest!"

"Why didn't I think of that!"

We need to hurry to get him but we can't just waltz into things. Who knows what they set up, traps most likely! We'll we need a plan. Just then we heard a bang along with some footsteps and finally a door opening. So of course in unison.

"Sensei!"

"Hekenckdjenfjvo"

We all tried to talk differently at the same time. Didn't work out so great. That's when Sensei interrupted us.

"Enough! Where is Zane? Some important matters are upon us"

"Uh yea, about that. He kinda got kidnaped, appeared on the deck, woke up and almost killed us, then ran away. Nothing big!"

Jay now is not the time to be funny! This is serious and we all know this so shut up and please be serious for once! I'm very thankful I didn't say this aloud.

"It's already started"

"What has Sensei?"

"Get to the bridge! We have something to discuss"

That's when he told us all about Zane and the vision. We just sat like a stepped on rose about to wither away. Shocked and bewildered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something white and gray dart through the deck and in the bounty.

"Guys, we have some surprise guests"

We all bolt down stairs, wondering who it is. Maybe this Kurai person. First place we checked was the kitchen, nope, but luck found us as we went to our shared room. Some strangers where there the white clad one picking up a book and the other looking at it.

"Well look brother, some old pals"

The white one was the first to speak, but old pals? Who is this person!

"Who are you? What do you want!"

I shouted my voice strong like stone. But something seemed to make the gray clad one laugh.

"My my, so you forgotten your friend already?"

"Look like so brother"

Thats when the white clad one takes down his hood and to my surprise, Zane is there, eyes red, anger in his ice cold stare. This deeply frightens me.

"W-who? What did you do with Zane!"

I can help it! My voice is pure anger and hatred for this gray clad man! Or anyone who takes my brother away!

"Don't you see? Your not my brothers! Kurai is, my savior of my life in fact."

"Kurai! Your brother?"

That's it! I launched at Kurai only to be sent away like a ball with his bow staff. Next Jay leaped into the air onto Kurai before he could move to block, Kurai was then pinned to the ground, Jay's elemental sword at his neck. Zane then pulled Jay off and received a punch in the face by Jay. Then Kurai got up and pinned Jay down instead making Kai's instincts to go after Kurai due to his anger, only to get knocked down by Zane shooting ice from his blade at his feet making him trip. Now that I got up I rush at Zane and grab grab his gi, throwing him at the wall. Then Jay got up and held him down with Kai as I handled Kurai, his bow staff deflecting my blade on every attempt. Just then Nya came in with her samurai gear and knocked him over with a surprise attack.

Hey guys I'm progressively making my chapters longer for you all, I'm in a bit of a writers block to so give me ideas! Have a good day/night


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm stressed today because of all the writers block on stories. I will be going to camp for 3 days soon, sorry. Enjoy my fanreaders!**

Well that was that. Our plan worked so far, so far. Still more to get revenge for all those laughs and anger. I call the falcon to peek through the window at what was happening due to them blindfolding me and Kurai. "What do you want?" Kai was the first to speak anything. His voice filled with anger and with a spice of sadness. Cole was walking closer to me, my sixth sense is mainly my only reliable tool other then the falcon. I switched to falcon vision to se Kai sitting in a chair with his head down alongside his was Jay comforting him, hand on shoulder. "Perhaps I should as the same to you, you know I have more on my team then you think." I never knew about more on this team of his but it was for the greater good I sensed. We need out focus, not to wonder about other unknown people. This was a distraction now even, we are in the middle of a plan too! I guess it's time to give some answers. Cause just then the mouth of lightning started off again. "You know I'm tired of my brothers hurt, I mean Zane May be a robot. But he still has feelings, I know he is still there. Somewhere." Wait, he's right what am I doing? Now this is madness! "I-I'm still h-h-here" I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Cole's eyes grew wide with surprise, Kai's mouth gaped open, and Jay yelped with happiness and sacredness, "I-I'm still here. I can fight" just then something inside of me told me that I was evil, they were good, you need to fight each other for me and Kurai to rule! I got back on the plan, get Jay and get out. He is our bait, our tool, our weapon. Now it's time to bring out my true power. I froze the ropes bounding me to a chair and broke them with no effort. Allowing the other shocked ninja to jump into action and fight to keep me contained. Now to start with the tricky part of the plan, convincing them we are good, willing to fight with them. "Look we are not here to hurt you!" Kurai sounded serious which is a great thing i must say. "I'm sorry I startled you, Kurai is a friend of mine and helped me back into shape. I was just trying to get you to listen. We want to help!" I hoped they believed me. This was only plan A though. "Zane! Is that really you?" Kai exclaimed and came to hug me. He must have missed me dearly so I hugged him back. But it was only an act, wasn't it?

**Still got writers block sorry guys! Have a good day/night!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kai's pov

He hugged me back with love and affection for he missed me badly. But something was off about it. I would normally ask what was wrong but I didn't, Zane was home for Ninjago's sake! I can't just turn around after all of this! But i still didn't trust this other dude. Zane told me his name was Kurai at dinner. But sadly Cole made it so we almost threw up, but Kurai ate it with pleasure? Most likely to cheer up Cole, but he was our guest as Sensei would say. But Sensei didn't like talking to Kurai or Zane? Something is off and I may ask him. But not now. Not at the dinner table. I may be headstrong but I'm still polite, most of the time. So I would wait until after dinner before asking. "How's the food Kurai?" I had to break the awkward silence, a job that Jay would normally do. "It's great. So what are you guys going to do after this? Training I suppose?" Kurai seemed off. I may keep my eye on him. But Garmadon was worse! "Well we want to stay in shape invade a new threat arises like the one trying to keep Zane away from us but thanks to you he's back and it hopefully won't happen again so ya but still evil never sleeps so-" I cut Jay off "alright Jay he gets it!" I was getting impatient with that motormouth as Cole would call him. "Sorry Kurai I am Kai, the ninja of fire" I stated "I'm Jay master of lightning, inventing, poetry, a little-" Jay got cut off once more by Cole "I am Cole, master of earth, and of corse you know Zane?" Kurai looked at Zane, his eyes saying not to speak. "I indeed know Zane" he was hiding something. Something important but what was it? Another suspicion another time. It's dinner right now. "So I must leave after this pleasant meal, I have some things to attend to" Kurai stated and nodded at Zane, he nodded back. " ok what's going on?!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. Something was up and I needed to know what. "Kai!" Sensei said annoyed with my behavior. "No Sensei! Something's up! And I can't let Zane go again." I almost yelled with frustration.

I've had enough. This is out of hand! I can't let this happen anymore. "Zane, this is for your own good." I jumped over the table to kurai sitting across me and pinned him violently on the cold wood floor of the _bounty. _"Who are you Kurai!" I yelled like a forest fire, rage fueling my rapidly spreading flames. Before I even opened me mouth I got interrupted by Zane. "Kai stop!" He shouted

**I'm sorry... I love you all but my life has gotten rough. Sorry it's short I had to get this out. I'm sorry once more thanks if you stayed with me.**


End file.
